


Coup de Foutre

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: ASMR, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for fluffy and affectionate smut: Albert gives himself to the Count's gentle and loving care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Foutre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadamy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadamy22/gifts).



> As part of a joke, I promised I would title this Coup de Foutre.  
> Coup de Foudre means Love at First Sight in French. Coup de Foutre means Cum Shot.

 With boyish excitement, Albert leaned back against the pillows, half-undressed. The Count sat in front of him, his arm extended past the boy as he leaned against the bedframe. His blouse was undone and it hung loose, spilling over the hem of his trousers, still partly tucked in. His body had luckily regained its blue pigment, as it occasionally becomes translucent. He did not want to scare the young Viscount away with something as garish as his pulsating organs and beating heart. His ice hand clasped the back to Albert’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss on the crown of his head. Albert looked up, kissing the Count’s jawline. His arms wrapped around Edmond’s figure beneath his shirt. His youthful, clumsy hands ran down the smoothness of the Count’s cold skin, memorizing every muscle and vertebrae. Deltoid, Rhomboid, Gluteus medius… There weren’t many he knew the names to. As he brought his hands up the man’s back once more, he pulled out the loose and somewhat sheer shirt. Edmond shifted just slightly, but stood generally still, letting the curious boy explore his pale cerulean body.

            Albert listened carefully to Edmond’s slow breathing, being close to his chest and neck. He leaned closer, wanting to hear more. The Count, having caught on, added the slightest hum to his exhale. He parted his lips to breathe in, and Albert noticed the slightest clicks in mouth. The Count untucked his shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on the nightstand. Albert swallowed. The man’s strange scars and marking intrigued him. His fingertips traced them gently. He watched Edmond’s chest as it lifted and ever so slowly dropped, breathing in and out. He pressed his hands on and ran his fingers through the Count’s thick tresses. Albert scratched gently at the Count’s scalp, hearing him sigh. Edmond closed his eyes and lowered his head, his own claws dragging up Albert’s spine. Albert continued to scratch, his hangs tangled in the Count’s long hair.

The Count traced indistinguishable patterns in Albert’s back, leaving behind red marks from his nails. His lower back, the middle of his back and his sides, and slid his hands along the boy’s shoulder and shoulder blades. Albert moved his fingers in a way one would scratch a dog or cat, but no complaints from the Count. Instead, his Excellency leaned into the touch with another sigh; his eyes closed as his hands continued their own vigorous caresses. Albert moved his hands across the Count’s shoulders, down his arms, and up his sculpted chest. As Edmond, the sailor, he had built muscle tone along his line of work. Albert looked over his chest, his collarbone, the dip in his shoulders, and the triangular shape of his chest hair that made a thin trail down his middle. The boy’s ghostly touch traced the bumps of muscle down the Count’s abdomen. The Count took hold of the Viscounts wrists and pulled them above his head. With the faintest smirk, he voicelessly mouthed ‘Al **b** ert,’ putting emphasis on the  _b_. It made the boy’s heart skip, but he was unsure why. The Count did it again. There was a numb sensation, as quick as lightning down his spine. Edmond noticed the breath Albert took when he made those kinds of sounds.

            Albert stretched out his neck to kiss the Count softly. Reciprocating, the Count held Albert’s arms with one hand, the other sliding down the boy’s side, feeling his ribs and what was muscle had been forming. Viscount Morcerf bit Edmond’s lip, hoping for an open mouth. The Count pulled away with a sultry look and pressed their cheeks together. He clicked his tongue by Alert’s ear, slowly.

 _“Tut, tut, tut, tut…_ ” He whispered under his breath, “ _no **t**  jus **t**  ye **t** , li **tt** le one_.”

Albert closed his eyes, relaxing under the Count’s kind and gentle touch. The Count released the boy’s arms, both hands used to run up and back down Albert’s sides, finding their way just past the hem of his trousers. He continued his gentle ministrations, massaging the boy’s hips. His fingers tickled his groin. Albert’s stomach twitched as he squeaked. Edmond pulled Albert close, their bodies pressing against each other. The boy shivered from how cold the Count felt. The Count welcomed the warmth of Albert. He kissed the boy’ neck then shoulder, his hand cupping the back of the young Viscount’s head, nails scratching and fingertips massaging.

Albert pressed his lips below the Count’s ear, traced his jugular vein. He could feel the pulsations of his blood, and almost hear every beat. Edmond kissed his forehead, eyebrow, eyelid, nose, and lips. Viscount Morcerf’s arms found themselves around the man’s neck again, pulling him in for a deeper liplock. It was kiss after kiss until Edmond pulled away.

He whispered so quietly Albert had to sit for a minute to understand. “ _ **D** on’ **t**  s **t** ar **t**  ge **tt** ing im **p** atien **t**._ ”

Albert flushed and mumbled an apology, unable to whisper as quietly. He watched the Count’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Albert de Morcerf moved forward to kiss it, feeling vibrations as His Excellency hummed. He supposed he could speed things up for the virgin boy…

The Count leaned forward, pushing Albert on his back. His hand slid down the boy’s chest as he kissed his nipple. He paused or a moment before smiling and laughing for another second. Albert shifted.

“What is it…?” He asked, apprehensive.

“ _How **c** an such a  **b** oy s **t** ill loo **k**  so  **p** u **b** escen **t**_?”

Albert made a face, flustered and embarrassed. The Count just laughed and kissed his chest in apology. He rolled the boy’s nipples between his fingers as he trailed kissed down his belly to his trousers. Unexpectedly, the Count lifted Albert’s legs over his own shoulders, holding him by his highs. Albert yelped with surprise but interrupted himself with gasp. Edmond placed an open-mouth kiss to the boy’s crotch, sucking slightly through the material. Albert palmed the bed sheets, squirming as Edmond dragged his tongue, making wet spots on the boy’s trousers. Timidly, Albert undid the buttons and pulled both his underwear and trousers back. The Count’s tongue made its way up the boy’s shaft before lips surrounded the head of his growing cock. The Count adjusted himself, his arms around the boy’s hips. Albert was practically upside-down, thankful for the plush bed and comforter beneath him. The Count moved forward, taking in more of Albert’s hardening prick, and pulled back slowly, mindful of his fangs. He sucked each time he withdrew, enjoying the whimpering noises coming from Albert.

He pulled away and slid Albert’s underwear and trousers off completely. He sat back, his fingers caressing the boy’s legs. He tapped the boy’s skin in thought before opening the drawer of the nightstand. Setting aside a couple bottles of different lube, he turned his back to Albert. The Viscount could hear the slightest  _clip, clip, clip_  sound. The Count coated his hand in lubricating oil. Albert noticed his index, middle, and ring fingernails had been cut short.

The Count gently rubbed the boy’s ass, his middle finger teasing him before pushing into him. He added more lubricant, sliding his finger easily back and forth. Albert sucked in his lips, trying to relax. Edmond leaned forward to kiss his brow, sliding his ring finger into Albert. The Viscount’s breath hitched. Not necessarily stretching as much as simply pleasuring, the Count slid his fingers back and forth, occasionally settling his palm at the boy’s testicles. Albert, unsure what to do with his arms, brought his hands to the man’s hair, tracing the shell of his sharp ears with his thumbs; fingers moved back and forth in the same motion as the ones inside him, playing with Edmond’s hair. The Count carefully inserted the tip of his index finger, feeling Albert stiffen beneath him. He kissed the boy’s brow again. Albert could hear the clicking of his mouth due to their closeness; he hushed the boy, his lips still hovering by the Viscount’s forehead. His third finger had found its way inside Albert. Careful with his clawed thumb and little finger, he slid deeper before withdrawing. Removing his hand, much to Albert’s disappointment, he added more lubricant and tried again. The boy held his breath as he was hushed yet again. The Count’s free hand cradled Albert’s head. He kissed his temple affectiontely. He curled his three fingers inside Albert as he pushed in further, and uncurled them as he pulled back. He did this slowly, twice, thrice… Albert was being lulled by the tenderness of the Count’s touch.

He came back to reality when the Count sat up, pulling away from him completely. He unbuttoned his trousers, kneading himself through his underwear. Albert noticed the slightest way he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Edmond pulled out his cock and dripped lubrication along the length. He worked it along his skin slowly, enjoying the sensation. Albert listened carefully to the wet sound of lubricant. Edmond leaned of Albert, pressing his lips to the boy’s ear. His deep baritone accentuated his bilabial stops. Albert didn’t understand what he said the first time.

“ _Al **b** ert_,” he said sternly.

“S-sorry.. What?”

“ _I woul **d**  li **k** e you  **t** o  **t** urn aroun **d**. I **t**  ough **t**   **t** o  **b** e easier for you_.”

Albert nodded, shivering at the soothing sound of Edmond’s stops.

Edmond lay there for a moment longer, letting Albert listen to his breathing. He licked the boy’s earlobe, adding the natural sounds of clicking from what saliva had built in his mouth. He sat up. Albert rolled to his side before laying on his stomach, crossing his arms to lay his head. He glanced back to the older man with a flush face. Edmond smiled used both his hands to massage his arse. He fingered the boy a few times more and guided his cock head into him. Albert was surprised it didn’t hurt as much as he thought. It was a strain, but not unpleasant. He sighed. The Count pulled back and pushed into him again, slightly deeper. He did this again, slowly, until he had buried himself to the hilt. Albert had stilled and buried his face in the sheets.

The Count’s ice hands scratched down his back, then up. It was strange with his cut nails on one hand. He decided to use only his other, instead. He made red trails across Albert’s shoulders, down his spine, his sides, and across diagonally. When Albert relaxed more, he withdrew and thrust against Albert. The boy yipped but quieted. The Count repeated the same attentions, scratching his nails down the boy’s back while he thrust into him shallowly. Albert adjusted himself to sit on his knees, face still hiding in the sheets. The Count’s hands slid underneath him and pulled him up, holding the young Viscount to his chest as he thrust up into him. Albert’s hands held the Count’s waist behind him. He mewled and licked his lips, enjoying the soft kisses paired with shallow thrusts. When he began to pant, His Excellency set him back down, His hands on either side as he thrust more vigorously. His chest against the boy’s back, he kissed his neck. Albert reached behind him to tug at his hair and caress the side of his head.

They were both quiet, save for heavy gasps for breath and blissful sighs. Albert was the one making more noise, soft yips and half-moans muffled by sheets. Coming close, the Count stilled before pulling out. He pressed his cock’s length into the boy’s crack between his ass cheeks, thrusting to and fro sporadically until he came, milky white drops decorating the young boy’s back. He wiped his come from Albert’s skin and gently turned him over. Albert’s chest rose and fell more vividly. His hair was stuck to his face. Edmond lay on his elbows, taking Albert’s prick into his mouth. He pulled back and sucked. Albert had been bucking his hips each time. The Count held him down, ignoring his timid apology. He released the boy’s cock and gave his shaft open-mouthed kisses, railing up to the head where the tip of his tongue teased the slit. Viscount Albert twitched, come spurting. Edmond turned his face, feeling droplets stick to his cheek.

“Sorry…”

“ _You **k** ee **p**  saying tha **t** , an **d**  ye **t**  there’s nothing  **t** o a **p** ologize for_.”

Albert had to stop himself from apologizing again. The Count laughed warmly, wiping his face. He licked the come from his fingers, having no problem with the salt, then kissed the boy’s cheek. He sat up straight, removing his trousers the rest of the way. He lay next to Albert, pulling him close, almost possessively. The boy shivered. He was so engulfed in their pleasures that he didn’t notice how cold the rest of the Count’s body was.

“ _ **P** erha **ps**  you shoul **d**  slee **p**  in your own  **b** e **d** , Al **b** ert._”

The boy’s heart skipped. “No, it’s fine..!” He insisted, pulling the Count tight. Edmond was caught off guard by his defensiveness but smiled fondly.  He pulled the sheets and comforter over their bodies, being sure Albert was properly covered. He kissed the top of his head.

Keeping his voice down, but no longer emphasizing his stops, he said, “How was it?”

Albert was tired and somewhat flustered. He couldn’t come up with much of an answer. “It was… It was wonderful.”

“Good… But next time, Albert,”

The boy looked up from the Count’s chest.

“Next time, you’ll be in tears.”

Albert swallowed.

“Of ecstasy, of course.”

“You had me worried for a second…”

“Unless,” the Count continued. “you enjoy actual tears. I have a small collection of switches, you see–”

Albert buried his face in the man’s chest. The Count laughed and let the thought trail away. He held the boy dearly, stroking his hair. He glanced to his cut nails. He made a face. He supposed it would go unnoticed if he continued to wear gloves as he usually did, but the unbalanced feeling would be annoying until they grew back. Still, it was hardly a loss as he reminisced about pleasuring the boy. Albert had fallen asleep almost immediately. 


End file.
